Each Other
by Anatase
Summary: L'opposition démons & anges a toujours existé. Faisant notre malheur ou notre bonheur sur Terre, ils cohabitent difficilement. La jalousie, la colère, la gourmandise... Quel est le fruit défendu d'Aël et Damian ? [Classé dans Misc. car fiction et non fanfiction]


"- Mon amour, regarde comme c'est beau !"

Le vent, dans son long et infini sillage, venait d'entraîner avec lui quelques fleurs de cerisier, qui dansaient à présent sur une valse à trois temps. Les pétales roses flottaient, tournaient et s'entremêlaient au rythme et au gré des douces bourrasques du mois de mai. Les rayons du soleil vinrent chatouiller Mère Nature qui en sourit de joie. Les fleurs se posèrent lentement au sol, saluant leurs deux spectateurs qui n'avaient rien manqué. Ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras puis continuèrent leur promenade.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une autre bourrasque, plus violente et moqueuse, enleva le bonnet de la jeune femme, qui essaya en vain de le rattraper. Par méchanceté, le vent laissa tomber le bonnet dans une flaque de boue. La jolie laine grise était maintenant sale. Elle le ramassa du bout des doigts, en prenant soin de le saisir par un côté resté intact.

"- Un bonnet tout neuf, tu y crois ? Oh... Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?

\- Tiens."

Son compagnon leva une main vers sa tête, retira son propre couvre-chef et le déposa délicatement sur les cheveux châtains de la demoiselle.

"- Et voilà, souffla-t-il dans un sourire, maintenant donne-moi ton bonnet, je vais le tenir.

\- Merci."

Reprenant tranquillement leur route, la jeune femme entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de son amoureux. Elle posa lentement sa tête sur son épaule.

"- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle pour que seul son compagnon l'entende.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime."

Un chaste baiser, des yeux qui brillent et des sourires éclatants.

* * *

"- Et merde ! Sérieusement, mon gars, t'était vraiment obligé de faire ça !?"

Surplombant de tout son être la rue dans laquelle se trouvait le jeune couple, une étrange créature était assise sur le rebord du toit d'un immeuble. Ses cheveux de jais ne faisaient qu'accentuer la pâleur de sa peau, et deux petits bouts de charbon fixaient haineusement l'humain en bas. Ses longs doigts raclaient le sol et une paire d'ailes noires venaient épouser les formes de son dos. Le démon était furieux.

"- L'amour, quel sentiment infecte ! Les regarder fait frémir mes cornes. Beurk, ça me dégoûte !

\- Damian ! Surveille un peu ton langage, s'il te plaît ! sermonna une voix angélique.

\- Toujours en train de gâcher mon plaisir... Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir quelques tâches noires sur tes ailes si blanches, Aël ? ricana le serviteur du Diable en penchant la tête en arrière pour voir celle qu'il détestait depuis toujours."

Aël était tout bonnement le contraire de Damian. Chaque parcelle de sa peau inspirait la paix. Ses cheveux, sa robe et ses ailes étaient d'une blancheur absolue. La neige elle-même ne pouvait rivaliser. Ses yeux n'étaient que deux perles d'un bleu infini. Les traits de sa peau étaient fins, comme ceux d'une poupée, que l'on donnait aux petites filles sages. Aêl savait bouger avec grâce, et c'est d'un pas lent et souple qu'elle vint se poster près de Damian. Tous les deux regardèrent l'horizon pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Damian, impatient d'embêter de nouveau l'ange, prenne la parole.

"- Je t'ai vexé, mon petit sucre ? se moqua-t-il, un sourire en coin.

\- Je ne suis pas "ton petit sucre"."

Damian n'eut pas le temps de répliquer.

"- L'amour triomphe toujours. Mais ça, c'est quelque chose que tu ne sembles pas comprendre.

\- Je t'en fais, moi, des leçons de moral ? Non. Alors, ferme-là un peu, cracha le démon."

Aël ne répondit rien, se contentant seulement de fixer l'horizon lointain. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'ange et le démon se disputaient, et Aël avait pris l'habitude de ne pas répliquer face aux sautes d'humeur du serviteur du Diable.

Ils se connaissaient depuis de nombreuses années. Ensemble, ils avaient vu la découverte du feu par les Hommes Préhistoriques et l'invention de l'écriture en Mésopotamie. Damian ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à la Guerre de 100 ans, qui opposa les Anglais et les Français. Aël, quant à elle, repensait avec douceur à La Joconde de Leonardo Da Vinci et à la chute du mur de Berlin, en 1989.

"- La colère ne te mènera nulle part, essaya l'ange, de sa petite voix venue des cieux.

\- Ne me prends pas pour imbécile. J'suis un démon, je te rappelle.

\- Tu n'as jamais essayé de voir le ciel d'une autre couleur. Pourtant, le bleu est très joli."

La bouche de Damian se tordit dans tous les sens. Il détestait quand Aël lui parlait ainsi. Avec ses petits airs de madame-je-sais-tout, la façon qu'elle avait de bouger, le son de sa voix aussi pur que du cristal. Ses lèvres, qui semblaient si douces. Elles lui donnaient envie de... Le démon secoua frénétiquement la tête, à s'en briser la colonne vertébrale. Il... Venait-il sérieusement de penser à... "Ça" ?

Cette pensée avait été rapide, mais dévastatrice.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Il ne _voulait pas_ penser à ça. Non, il ne _pouvait pas_. Ils se connaissaient depuis beaucoup trop longtemps, maintenant. Et ils ne s'étaient jamais entendus. Pourquoi cette petite pensée de rien du tout, minuscule comme un insecte que l'on écrase, le perturbait autant ? D'accord, elle était quand même jolie, pour un ange. Et puis, ses lèvres semblaient fines, pour quelqu'un qui n'arrêtait pas de lui faire la leçon. Peut-être avaient-elles un goût sucré, comme un fruit juteux, que l'on croque à pleine d-... Voilà, qu'il recommençait !

Ses doigts crochus vinrent effleurer ses cheveux noirs de ténèbres.

Damian connaissait par cœur les histoires de ceux qui avaient succombé à la tentation. Une seule note qui sonnait faux, un seul pas de travers et vous disparaissiez dans les méandres de l'Enfer. L'Enfer en lui-même n'inspirait rien de bon, mais le Diable savait être encore plus cruel. Disparaître à jamais, l'oublie éternelle, voilà le pire châtiment qu'un démon puisse recevoir.

Le démon tourna la tête pour aviser l'être à ses côtés. Aël le fixait déjà depuis un moment.

Les perles et les petits bouts de charbon s'avisèrent pendant quelques secondes. Le vent, désormais libre, souleva en toute innocence les cheveux présents sur son chemin.

"- D'accord, montre-moi, soupira Damian.

\- Excuse-moi ? demanda l'ange en haussant les sourcils, surprise.

\- Je ne connais que le gris du ciel. En plus, je m'ennuie à mourir maintenant que tu m'as piqué ma cible. Montre-moi un peu du pays."

Le démon se leva et se dirigea instantanément vers l'ange. Ils ne se tenaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Damian sourit. Il avait tellement envie de combler le vide entre leurs deux corps, pour pouvoir goûter au fruit défendu. Les lèvres des anges n'étaient que mythes pour les démons. Et ceux qui y avaient eu accès n'étaient plus là pour en parler. En était-il de même pour les anges ?

Damian n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps à cette question, que déjà ils avaient changé de lieu. Ici, la lune était en train de montrer le bout de son nez. Le démon regarda ses pieds, qui semblaient s'enfoncer dans quelque chose de doux. Ils étaient sur une plage. Devant eux, une terrasse en bois sur laquelle se tenaient deux personnes.

"- Il va la demander en mariage, dit Aël en désignant le superbe restaurant du doigt.

\- Ringard. Minable. À s'en arracher les yeux."

Damian fit semblant de vomir en prononçant ses mots. L'ange lui donna un coup dans les côtes. On ne se moque pas de l'amour.

"- Ça va, je rigole, railla le démon en souriant.

\- Il est timide, je vais l'aider un peu."

Aël agita gracieusement ses mains. Ses gestes étaient lents et magnifiquement bien exécutés.

Soudain, le vent se mit à souffler. Assez fort pour sentir son souffle chaud, mais assez doux pour ne pas vous décoiffer. Les nuages, qui cachaient jusque-là le ciel, s'écartèrent pour laisser la place aux premières étoiles.

"- Je ne te demande pas d'ajouter la touche finale, tu gâcherais tout, se moqua doucement l'ange.

\- Ferme-là."

Les ailes blanches emmenèrent Aël au-dessus de l'eau. Elle toucha du bout de son index la surface, et l'eau se mit à scintiller, comme si mille étoiles se reflétaient. De retour sur la plage, Aël se posa derrière le démon.

Les deux créatures mystiques se trouvaient trop loin des deux amoureux et ne pouvaient donc pas entendre leur conversation. Mais ils les virent de rapprocher l'un de l'autre. L'homme sortit une très jolie bague de sa poche, avant de se mettre à genoux devant sa belle.

"- Un monde sans soucis, où la guerre n'existerait pas. Un monde sans peine, sans haine, sans jalousie. Un monde parfait, voilà ce que je recherche. Un monde où tu n'existerais pas."

Damian ne bougea pas. Un monde où lui, il n'existerait pas ? La bonne blague.

"- Quelque chose ne va pas, Damian ? demanda Aël en s'approchant de quelques pas vers le démon.

\- Qui te dit que ce que tu fais est juste ?

\- Pardon ?"

Damian regardait toujours le couple qui à présent s'embrassait, alors qu'Aël fixait avec étonnement les ailes noires devant elle.

"- Tu penses que les oiseaux chantent _parfaitement_ bien et que le ciel est _parfaitement_ bleu. Moi, je pense que les oiseaux chantent _trop_ bien et que le ciel est _trop_ bleu. Quel est l'intérêt de vivre une vie où l'on ne connaîtra jamais ces sentiments de satisfaction, de joie après avoir surmonté une peur, une difficulté ? Ton monde parfait est idyllique, il n'existera jamais. Il a besoin de tourner avec toi, mais aussi avec moi.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais voir le monde autrement.

\- J'ai compris que nous n'avons pas la même vision du monde. Je savais que nous étions différents, mais pas à ce point-là.

\- La vie se doit d'être parfaite. Je n'accepterai pas qu'un démon, toi, viennes la ternir."

Damian décela facilement une certaine colère dans les paroles de l'ange. Elles étaient amères. Elle détestait les démons. Quel comble pour quelqu'un censé aimer toute vie foulant le sol terrestre.

"- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. La vie se doit d'être vécue pleinement, avec ses bons et ses mauvais moments. La vie est un combat et une aventure. Un rêve et un cauchemar. La vie, c'est des défaites et des victoires, des sourires et des larmes. La vie, c'est... La vie, ainsi vécue soit-elle."

Le démon se retourna. Il savait qu'Aël n'était pas du genre à répliquer au quart de tour, mais ce long silence était inhabituel.

Une larme glissa doucement le long de la joue de l'ange. Ses yeux étaient troublés et elle dut passer une main sur son visage pour y voir plus clair. Se laissant guider par son cœur, Damian avança et recueillit au bout de son doigt crochu une larme divine.

"- Le bien et le mal ne peuvent exister l'un sans l'autre, chuchota-t-il. À moi de te montrer comment je vois le ciel."

Un clignement d'yeux et voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient dans un nouvel endroit. Les murs et le sol étaient blancs, tout était calme. Après tout, ils étaient dans un hôpital. Damian empoigna le bras de l'ange et l'emmena dans une salle où plusieurs médecins et infirmières gravitaient autour d'une table d'opération. Le patient avait des hématomes au niveau du visage et le reste de son corps était à peine visible à cause ses médecins penchés au-dessus de lui.

"- Cet homme a eu un accident de voiture. Sa voiture a été percutée par un camion qui roulait en sens inverse. Le conducteur s'était endormi au volant, il n'a pas pu l'éviter, raconta le démon d'une voix calme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire exactement ? s'enquit Aël, le regard inquiet.

\- Les séquelles sont trop importantes, expliqua-t-il en s'approchant de la table où reposait le corps meurtri et en lutte contre la mort, s'il s'en sort, il ne sera plus capable de manger, de parler, de marcher. Dans le jargon humain, on appelle ça "un légume".

\- Arrêtes, tu n'as pas le droit. Et sa famille, ses amis, tu y as pensé ? Tu vas briser des dizaines de vies par sa mort.

\- Et je briserai la sienne si je le laissais en vie.

\- Assassin, déclara l'ange, le regard mauvais."

Damian ne put retenir un rire. Leur existence si longue ne lui a toujours pas fait comprendre qu'il était au service du Diable ?

"- Appelle-moi bien comme tu veux, je m'en fiche. C'est mon travail."

À ses mots, une faux apparue dans sa main gauche. Il frappa au sol et tous les moniteurs s'affolèrent. Les médecins élevèrent la voix sur les infirmières. Après quelques minutes de combat, on recouvrit le corps sans vie de l'homme. La partie était terminée.

Dans un geste théâtral, le démon souffla sur sa faux, dissipant une fumée imaginaire.

"- Rapide, simple et sans bavure. Tout ce que j'aime.

\- Tu n'es qu'un monstre, il méritait de vivre !"

Le démon se retourna. C'était la première fois qu'Aël élevait la voix.

"- Merci du compliment, se moqua Damian, le sourire mauvais.

\- Arrête ton cinéma ! Alors c'est ça, ce à quoi tu aspires !? Un monde de terreur et de chaos ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, _mon ange_ , je suis un démon. Nous sommes totalement différents, souffla-t-il alors qu'il s'approchait inlassablement de l'ange. Pourtant, tu m'attires à un point que tu ne peux imaginer. Ta vision du monde et ta façon d'être me fascinent. Depuis tout à l'heure, j'ai vraiment envie de faire ça..."

Il ne laissa pas à Aël le plaisir de bouger, que d'un geste rapide, il vint encadrer son si joli visage de ses doigts écorchés. Il se laissa emporter par le flot de ses yeux. Il perdait pied, et Dieu sait que c'était bon.

Ne contrôlant plus ses gestes, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de l'ange. En réalité, c'était quelque chose dont il avait envie depuis longtemps. À peine avait-il délivré ses lèvres qu'ils les re-capturait d'un mouvement brusque et sensuel à la fois. Elles avaient un magnifique goût sucré.

De surprise ou d'envie, l'ange ne fit rien, se laissant simplement aller au rythme des baisers que lui donnait Damian.

Soudain, pris d'une violente douleur à la poitrine, le démon recula d'un pas. Un nouveau spasme d'une violence horrible l'obligea à se mettre à genoux.

"- C'était tellement bon... La tentation était trop forte, avoua-t-il avant de crier de douleur. Embrasser un ange est proscrit aux Enfers, j'espère que tu ne m'oublieras pas.

\- Damian..."

Aël tomba également à genoux, le souffle court. Elle semblait si faible.

"- Si le bien ou le mal est amené à disparaître, l'autre disparaîtra également. Ce geste t'a condamné. Mais il me condamne tout autant..."

Le démon ne ressentait que douleur, tandis que l'ange disparaissait. Pris de remords, Damian serra très fort le corps transparent d'Aël et ne cessa de pleurer que lorsqu'elle fut entièrement disparue. Allongé sur le sol, frémissant à chaque instant de douleur, le démon ne put murmurer que trois petits mots. _Pardon, mon ange_.


End file.
